<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 22 - Daddy kink by Spidey_Sins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151976">Day 22 - Daddy kink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins'>Spidey_Sins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Brat Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pt 1, I’ve had an emotionally taxing day, so I couldn’t even find the motivation to write the kink originally for today (I switched today’s and tomorrow’s) and it still wasn’t quite where I wanted it to be, so I’ll write a pt 2 to this later</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 22 - Daddy kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pt 1, I’ve had an emotionally taxing day, so I couldn’t even find the motivation to write the kink originally for today (I switched today’s and tomorrow’s) and it still wasn’t quite where I wanted it to be, so I’ll write a pt 2 to this later</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t an uncommon sight, Peter lounged on the couch of Tony’s living room like a house cat.</p>
<p>He was there often, whether it was crashing after a patrol, just there for dinner, he was there a lot.</p>
<p>But typically not during a time he was supposed to have class.</p>
<p>So Tony was a bit bothered that when he walked in, Peter was just laying on the couch without a care in the world.</p>
<p>“Peter, what time is it?” Tony asked sternly, arms crossed.</p>
<p>Peter glanced up lazily, smiling at his boyfriend. “Hi. It’s...” he looked at his cracked phone screen, seeing the time. “Three minutes after noon.”</p>
<p>“And...don’t you have a noon class? Intro to biochem, if I recall correctly?”</p>
<p>Sensing the less-than-happy tone in the older man’s voice, Peter sat up. “Yep. But-“</p>
<p>“No.” Tony said firmly. “There are no buts here. You’re supposed to be in class, Pete. You can’t just camp out here because you don’t want to go. Weren’t you the one saying just yesterday that you had a project in this class that you needed help with?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but-“</p>
<p>“No, you need help, you go to class.”</p>
<p>“Fine, daddy,” Peter mumbled. Then he snickered, just rolling over and watching the tv again.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes flashed.</p>
<p>He knew Peter wasn’t really a star student when it came to deadlines. Or actually attending class. He still had it in his head that being a superhero was all that he needed for his life.</p>
<p>If that was true, he wouldn’t have been relying on Tony to stock his fridge with groceries every week.</p>
<p>No, Peter needed to get it through his brain that he needed to actually care about school and he needed to get a job. Someone handing him five dollars as a thank you on a patrol wouldn’t get him anywhere.</p>
<p>And what better way to get him to understand than to punish him? Fun all around.</p>
<p>“Peter, you’re going to stand up and get your ass to class, you hear me? We’re not doing this. You know I just want to look out for your future, honey.”</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes, sighing. “Right, I know. Yeah, yeah. But today I’m gonna stay right here. And you’re going to join me.” He smiled, holding his hands out in grabby hands towards Tony.</p>
<p>The older man moved to sit on the edge of the couch.</p>
<p>Peter grinned, sure in his mind that he had won. So he turned around, starting to crawl into his boyfriend’s lap.</p>
<p>But instead he was pulled, pinned flat against Tony’s lap.</p>
<p>He whined, trying to move into a position where he could give Tony his betrayed look. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re not going to call me daddy if you’re being a brat,” he stated simply. “That’s not how we do things. So you’re either going to stop being bratty and go to class, or I’ll have to punish the brat out of you. Understand?”</p>
<p>Peter huffed, squirming for a moment before smirking. “No, daddy. I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“If you say so. Have it your way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>